1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicular lighting systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to rotary-type switches that control exterior lighting of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Exterior vehicular lighting systems are configured to operate in various ways depending on road conditions, governmental regulations and user preference. These lighting systems have been known to be controlled by various rotary-type switches that require user input so as to allow motorists to conveniently select an operation mode of the lighting system according to their needs and/or preference.